1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates to the removal of objects from blister packs both pushed through and tamper proof type, and more particularly relates to a mechanized device for quick and speedy removal of a plurality of objects including, but not limited to, pills and capsules from planar blister packs, such objects arrayed in columns and rows within individual blisters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Objects such as pills and capsules are frequently packaged individually in blister packs which are convenient and in the case of pills and capsules helps to keep the pills clean and discourages tampering. However many times it is desirable to remove objects in bulk from such blister packs. For example, if objects are incorrectly packaged, they must be removed from such blister packaging if they are to be salvaged. At present objects are removed from such blister packs slowly by manual labor. The objects are cut by hand from each blister in the pack individually with pen knives, one at a time which process is very time-consuming and costly.